Solar cells are well known devices for converting solar radiation to electrical energy. Several solar cells can be connected to together to form a solar cell array. The solar cell array can be packaged into a photovoltaic (PV) module using various processes and encapsulant materials. Electronic components and wiring are required to convert, gather and transfer generated electric current. These electronic components are usually mounted close to the back of a photovoltaic module so that shipping density of the photovoltaic modules is not compromised. During operation, the electronic components can generate or trap heat which can cause the encapsulant materials to degrade at an accelerated rate. The heat can also permanently damage the cells inside photovoltaic module, or cause temporary performance degradation. One or more embodiments of the present invention pertain to photovoltaic assemblies that present alternative means of transferring heat from the electronics components to an ambient environment.